Koi El Pez de Maka
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Soul quiero un pez! Un pez, para que Maka? Para que me quiera. Koi significa coraje. Soul acabas de subir la cascada y te convertiste en dragón. Y tú eres la corriente?, Si mi Evans. Te amo Maka. S&M


**Koi "El Pez de Maka"**

**Summary:**** Soul quiero un pez! Un pez, para que Maka? Para que me quiera. Koi significa ****coraje****. Soul acabas de subir la cascada y te convertiste en dragón. Y tú eres la corriente?, Si. Te amo Maka. S&M**

**Soul Eater Pertenece al gran Atsushi Okubo & Square Enix**

**. . .**

_Cuenta la leyenda que en el antiguo Japón, había en un río amarillo, donde en la punta de la cascada había una puerta de dragón. La leyenda corrió muy rápido entre los peces, el que pudiera subir la cascada, seria convertido en dragón.  
>Muchos peces lo intentaron, pero solo el Koi logro combatir a la corriente y consiguió subir la cascada y se convirtió en un dragón.<em>

-Que ocurre Maka, te noto mal?-

-Sí, es que siento que nadie me quiere, sé que no es así, pero no lo sé, estoy solo triste, ya se me pasara no me hagas caso son las hormonas-

-Hormonas? Já mis hormonas no me hacen sentir eso, me hacen otras cosas-

Dijo Soul acercándose peligrosamente a su compañera, Maka al escuchar y ver a Soul tan cerca de ella se sonrojo de sobremanera.  
>Hace una semana se estaban comportando distinto el uno con el otro, desde esa misión en una isla remota y abandonada de Japón.<p>

**Hace una semana atrás . . .**

-Es una isla muy bonita a pesar de que está abandonada-

-Sí y la pregunta es porque las personas la abandonaron aun siendo tan bonita-

-Pues eso es lo que venimos a investigar Soul-

Ambos adolescentes se bajaron de la barca que los llevo a esa isla, y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar.  
>Cuando la técnico siento algo extraño.<p>

-Maka que es? Que sentiste?-

-Hay algo aquí, es un demonio, muy poderoso, Soul vamos a tener que atacar con todo, comencemos por que te transformes-

Dicho echo, el chico se había convertido en una guadaña, y su técnico lo empuñaba de manera esencial, perfecta.

-Ven sal de donde quiera que estés, sé que estás ahí-

Dijo la muchacha con mucho espíritu y fortaleza, definitivamente eso era algo que a Soul le encantaba de ella, el conocía sus lados sensibles, pero también sabia lo inteligente, fuerte y valiente que era la chica que había escogido para ser su técnico.

-Eres muy valiente, niñita, sabes quién soy yo?-

Dijo un pez gigante, era muy alto, plano en 2D como había dicho Soul, gris y tenía una cara horrible.

-Maka este es!-

-Sí, el devorador de sentimientos, el Pez luna(*) gigante, demonio de nivel A-

-Nos enfrentamos a un pez gordo- dijo entre risas el albino

-Me alegra que me conozcan y ahora déjenme mirar sus almas y comerme sus emociones y sentimientos-

-Como si fuera a dejarte hacerlo, vamos Soul-

-_Resonancia de almas_-

-Onda anti demonio en proceso Maka, hazlo nadar para mi bonita.-

Que acaso el acababa de llamarla bonita?, era la duda que había en Maka en ese momento, y claro aquel pez se aprovechó de esto.

-Vaya vaya, que lindo, tienen tantos sentimientos, pero saben que es lo mejor, que son del uno hacia el otro-

Ambos quedaron estáticos en sus posiciones, que fue lo que el pez dijo?

-Puedo leer, si, amor, amistad, protección hacia el otro, uy esto es bueno, veo deseo mi sentimiento favorito-

Soul al escuchar esto, se sintió identificado, si esto seguía así, ese pez iba a decir lo que el sentía por Maka y no estaba dispuesto a que ella se enterara.

-De que mierda estás hablando, terminemos con esto de una vez, Maka cortémoslo por la mitad –

-Que agresivo, que avergonzado, que atrevido, me gustas, me gustan tus emociones y sentimientos, ella no lo sabe de verias decirle o mejor hacer lo que sientes-

Había estirado esto demasiado, Soul no espero por Maka, fue directo y lo ataco, nota mental, mala idea. El pez solo lo lanzo lejos del campo de batalla.

-Y en ti, linda, veo mucho amor, preocupación, vergüenza, y un poco de deseo, quien lo diría niña pervertida –

Maka estaba bloqueada, no podía moverse, que le pasaba, ella no era así, es solo que alguien ajeno a ella llegara y le dijera todo lo que ella sentía no era agradable.  
>Para cuando reacciono este pez estaba sobre ella y pasaba su asquerosa lengua por su cara, seguía en shock, trato de quitarlo pero era muy pesado.<br>En aquel momento vio una afilada parte de su compañero cortar un pedazo del pez, ayudo a Maka a ponerse de pie.

-Mira que por un descuido me has herido, definitivamente me gustas niño, celos, celos, ira, rabia, odio, eres un arcoíris de emociones-

-Aléjate de Maka, no te atrevas a ponerle un pedazo de escama encima, Maka fue suficiente, acabémoslo-

-_Cazador de demonios_-

Y de un solo golpe todo había terminado, el alma del pez había quedado ahí, flotando como siempre, Soul se acercó a ella y se la comió, la saboreo para luego añadir.

-Sabes a pesar de lo insoportable tenía la textura perfecta-

-Textura?-

-Recuerda Maka, el sabor de un alma no es importante es la textura al saborearla, eso la hace cool y agradable-

-Pero él no era agradable, para nada y era todo un pervertido, mira estoy toda babeada-

Soul al ver esto, se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Maka.

-Ten quítate esa blusa y ponte mi chaqueta-

-Gracias, Soul por todo, fuiste el héroe de hoy, mi héroe- Dijo sonriendo

Ante tal comentario Soul se sonrojo de sobremanera, él era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones y sentimientos, pero venia un pez, un PEZ y le decía a la cara y enfrente de Maka lo que el sentía, había sido un día intenso, necesitaba relajarse para volver a ser cool, y misterioso.

-Estas bien Soul? Estas muy…rojo? Es como si te hubieras sonroja…do-

Maka al notar el peso de su oración se calló inmediatamente y además termino sonrojada, no podía no dejar de pensar en lo que dijo el pez luna.  
>Celos? Amor? Deseo? Eran cosas que a Maka no le entraban en la cabeza, Tsubaki siempre le decía que Soul estaba enamorado de ella, igual que Liz, Patty, Kid, y claro el ruidoso de Black Star, pero cada vez que alguien hacia un comentario acerca de esto Soul cambiaba el tema, y era muy bueno desviando atención a cosas importantes.<p>

-Ok, vámonos de aquí Maka, estoy harto de este lugar-

-Muy bien, vámonos-

Maka y Soul se estaban retirando camino hacia la barca cuando ella se percató de un estanque y vio unos peces de colores muy bonitos, que parecían bailar dentro del agua, al ver que Soul la esperaba se fue rápido de ahí.

Pero sabía que era lo que quería.

**. . .**

-Soul?-

-Dime, Srta. hormonas me hacen sentir no querida?-

-Quiero un pez-

-Un pez? Y para que quieres uno, son gordos, te miran con cara de estupefacción, con cara de idiotas con la boca abierta, son pegajosos y se resbalan, para que quieres uno de esos –

Ella solo lo miro con cara de enojo, pero no iba a dejar que Soul ganara esta batalla

-Quiero un pez que me identifique, se su significado tenga que ver conmigo-

-Que te represente, si comprendo la idea, que tal el pez globo, eres su réplica-

Sin más ni menos un gran Maka-Chop cayó en la cabeza del ya inconsciente Soul.

-Que pesado Soul! Hablo enserio-

-Ok, yo también, pero…- MAKA-CHOP!

-Quieres seguir con esto, yo no me aburro-

-Muy bien, que tipo de pez, déjame yo te lo compro, ya viene tu cumpleaños no?-

La cara de iluminación de Maka fue algo impresionante, su sonrisa, fue la sonrisa que Soul, nunca había visto, si él lo sabía, sabía que amaba a esa muchacha, con cada fibra de su ser, pero ella no le correspondería eso era seguro, porque habría de hacerlo, si el la trataba así, es solo que le gustaba tanto verla enfadar, que no le importaba recibir unos cuantos golpes, pero era claro que el haría todo por hacer feliz a Maka, su amada y deseada Maka.

-Soul eres el mejor!-

Dijo la chica tan emocionada, Soul no alcanzo a responder cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos, de la sorpresa Soul y Maka cayeron al piso.  
>Las hormonas del chico comenzaron más rápido de lo que debían, sintió el aroma de Maka, el olor que le fascinaba "Vainilla" así olía <em>su <em>Maka, si el soñaba con que algún día Maka fuera suya. Amaba la sensación de pertenencia que ella le hacía sentir.  
>Su cabello, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pechos aplastando su torso, él sabía que ella no era plana, solo lo decía para molestarla, pero la verdad él la encontraba perfecta, era proporcionada, tenía unas curvas de muerte, sus pechos se veían perfectos, se acomodaban a la cantidad de trasero que tenía su compañera, pero claro eso era, solo su compañera, aunque también su mejor <em>Amiga<em>, cosa que a él no le gustaba pero debía conformarse.  
>Al comenzar a perder su auto control trato de separarse de Maka pero termino con sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras que ella se acomodó en su oído y le susurro<em> ¿Estas bien Soul?<em>, de una manera que él no logro contenerse, la volteo de modo que el quedara sobre ella, ante el movimiento brusco Maka soltó un gritito de miedo, que Soul no logro identificar y lo tomo como un gemido de placer. A lo cual comenzó a pasar sus manos por eso cuerpo de Maka, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-YAHOOOO! El Dios más grande está aquí, eh llegado me habéis extrañado, simples mortales!-

Al escuchar a Black Star, Soul se separó inmediatamente de Maka, dejando a una chica desorientada, sonrojada y desatendida de la situación.

-Que haces aquí Black Star!-

-Soul venia invitarte a un torneo de Basquetbol que está haciendo Kid es contra toda la escuela, OH! Maka que haces en el piso, si quieres puedes ir también Maka-

Ella solo se paró y se fue directo a su habitación.

-Dije algo malo?-

-No nada Black Star, me cambio y voy enseguida, espérame allá, puede que tarde un poco-

-Sí, Sí que no se mucho ok? Apresúrate, tu Dios no puede esperar para siempre ADIOS MAKA!-

Dicho el muchacho de cabello celeste y un tatuaje de estrella se marchó.  
>Soul aún estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado en el living, en el sofá, hace unos minutos atrás, toco la puerta de Maka para luego entrar, la encontró sentada leyendo, al verlo la chica se sonrojo demasiado.<p>

-QUE NO SABES TOCAR PERVERTIDO!-

-SI TOQUE, QUE TU NO ESCUCHARAS NO ES MI PROBLEMA, bien en cualquier caso, voy a salir-

-Vas a ir al juego?-

-Si quieres ir?-

-No, soy mala para los deportes, espero que ganes Soul-

-Gracias Adiós-

Salió de la habitación sintiendo que algo le faltaba hacer, volvió a entrar Maka lo miro entrañado pero este no hizo caso, se acercó a ella, con un sonrojo notorio y le beso la mejilla, para luego salir de ahí.

Definitivamente Soul estaba raro, ella estaba rara, y todo por culpa de un pez UN PEZ un mísero e insignificante y pequeño pez.  
>Aunque después de todo se había puesto muy contenta de que Soul le fuera a regalar un pez y además se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños. Era la chica más feliz del mundo, pero la pregunta era ¿Porque? Él no era su novio, quería ella que lo fuera, las preguntas comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de la rubia. Ella sentía algo más que amistad por el chico albino de mirada carmesí, si era así, el de seguro no sentiría lo mismo que ella, no podría fijarse en una pecho plano como ella.<p>

-Soul, te ves distraído, peleaste con Maka?-

-Tan perceptivo como siempre Kid-

-Gracias, y que paso?-

-Es solo que, ya no puedo, no puedo fingir que no me gusta, no puedo seguir así, esto me está matando-

-Pero dile lo que sientes Soul-

-ESTAS LOCO KID! Es Maka nunca podría decírselo-

-Porque no?-

-Porque ella no me correspondería-

-Ya veo porque Maka te pega, eres realmente idiota, ella TE AMA Soul por el amor de Dios-

-Eso no es cierto Kid no me ilusiones-

-Si quieres seguir siendo ciego allá tú, yo ya te ayude-

-Kid?-

-Dime?-

-Estas seguro?-

-100 % Soul, dicelo, te va a corresponder, de verdad-

-Donde puedo conseguir un Koi?-

-Un Koi?-

-Si ese pez, ese pez que es un "dragón", que es una carpa ESE PEZ! Oh vamos como no lo conoces yo no soy japonés y lo conozco!-

-El de colores, el de la tradición? El que significa amor, amistad, valor, coraje y…-

-SI ESE MISMO! Sabes donde los venden, ESPERA! Significa coraje?-

-Si porque? Que no conoces la historia?-

-Si algo, de que el que lograra subir la cascada sería un dragón y solo el Koi lo logro-

-Si bueno, eso es lo resumido, pero la verdad, el Koi significa el poder de cumplir tus sueños, tus metas, el coraje para hacer lo que quieres, la valentía y la resistencia, después de todo el pez subió contra la corriente no?-

-Si es el pez perfecto, donde los venden?-

-Acá tienes la dirección-

-Gracias Kid eres un ángel, te veo luego-

Ese era el pez de Maka, era todo lo que era ella, además de ser precioso.  
>Entre a la tienda, habían miles y miles de peces todos hermosos.<p>

-Fascinante no?, puedo ayudarte en algo-

-Si, son muy bonitos, estoy buscando un Koi-

-Oh para tu novia?- Soul se sonrojo con el comentario

-Algo así-

-Vas a pedirle que salga contigo entonces te recomiendo el Koi blanco, ella quedara fascinada por tu regalo y ya verás que será tu novia-

-Gracias, ejem espero, me lo llevo-

Espero poder ocultarte de Maka hasta mañana que sea su cumpleaños. Pensó Soul mirando al pez que lo miraba con esa cara de idiota a la que se refería, pero a pesar de eso, era un pez muy bonito.

-Te ves simpático amigo, espero que le gustes a mi novi…Maka-

Paso la noche preocupado por el pez, que por el cumpleaños de Maka en sí. Al despertar vio la hora 10:26 am era perfecto, fue al cuarto de Maka, la vio dormir era tan bonita, ya estaba decidido, al despertaría, le desearía feliz cumpleaños, la llevaría al living y ella vería la gran pecera que contenía al Koi blanco, y cuando ella le agradeciera él le diría lo que sentía sí! Era un gran plan, esperaba poder llevarlo a cabo.

Se acercó a ella, lentamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, cuando ya podía embriagarse de su aroma, le susurro en su oído.

-Es tu cumpleaños, Maka despierta- La movió un poco cuando esta abrió los ojos se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de Soul.

-_Feliz Cumpleaños Maka, espero que sea un gran día_- dijo en un susurro

-Gracias Soul, de verdad muchas gracias- Le dio un pequeño abrazo que el no dudo en corresponder.

-Ven vamos al living a ver tu regalo y luego a la cocina que te prepare un gran desayuno-

-No tenías que hacerlo, enserio-

-No, no tenia, pero quería hacerlo por ti Maka, por ver una de esas sonrisas que me dejan sin aliento- _uups más de la cuenta Soul_

La cara de Maka no tenía precio, no sabía que decir, acaso era un sueño el amor de su vida, le daba el cumpleaños perfecto y un cumplido, no, era todo una mentira, quien era él, y donde estaba ese Soul, que no le gustaba tanto como este extraño.  
>Pero ante todo Maka tomo su mano y le sonrío. –Gracias Soul te quiero mucho-<p>

Las palabras de Maka causaron un efecto devastador en Soul, porque sabía que no era de ese tipo de amor, de ese amor que él quería. No dijo nada solo por no arruinar el momento.

-Maka te voy a cubrir los ojos-

-Está bien, es bonito?-

-No es educado que me preguntes eso, todo porque sabes que te regale! Mira te gusta?-

Ella miro al pez, miro a Soul, volvió a mirar al pez y Soul, y era definitivo ella era la chica más feliz del mundo, y lo amaba, ya sabía que sentimiento era ese, amor y no de amistad, ni de hermandad, no amor de amantes.

Simplemente lo abrazo, y lo empujo hasta que ambos llegaron al sofá, donde ella se posiciono, sobre él.

-Maka que estás haciendo-

-Recompensándote, eres un gran chico y yo..-

-No, Maka, no es correcto-

-Porque no?, no me quieres?-

-Quererte?- El corazón de Maka latió lenta y dolorosamente una vez y luego se detuvo –Yo te amo Maka- Y volvió a latir.

-Yo también te amo Soul, quiero ser tu chica-

-Mi chica, mía? Y mía nada más?-

-Si- Juntaron sus frentes como solían hacer -Soul?-

-Mmm?-

-Bésame, bésame y no me dejes ir, hazlo como si fuera la última vez, bésame y ámame-

-Si haces algo por mi _my love_-

-Que cosa-

-Di mi nombre, di que me amas, a mí y a nadie más-

-Soul, Soul, Soul, te amo, te amo, a ti Soul y solo a ti y para siempre….y-

No alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando los labios del muchacho están junto a los de ella, era un beso de necesidad de amor, de deseo, comenzaba a hacerse lujurioso, introduciendo la lengua dentro del otro, degustándose del sabor del otro. Esperando el momento en donde sus almas fueran solo una, separados por la necesidad de aire. Se miraron y ya lo sabían todo, no había necesidad de palabras. Se amaban y ya.

-Aunque no eres japonés, elegiste un Koi, porque?-

-Porque es tu pez, es igual a ti, es blanco tu alma es pura, es valiente posee coraje, igual que tú y además significa amor, que es el amor que siento yo por ti Maka-

-Sabes cuando pienso que no puede quererte más, dices algo y me matas-

-Es el impacto de ser demasiado cool, Maka querida-

-Soul?-

-Dime?-

-Bésame y ya-

Terminaron abrazados, besándose bajo la mirada del pequeño pez que representa amor y coraje.  
>Tu eres el amor y yo el coraje que más podemos esperar del otro. Somos perfectos tu para mi y yo para ti.<p>

-Soul?-

-Mmm?-

-Acabas de subir la cascada y te convertiste en un dragón-

Por un momento el albino no comprendió, pero al hacerlo, volvió a besarla corta y deliamente.

-Y tú eres la corriente verdad Maka?-

-Lo entendiste muy bien mi Evans-

-Te amo Maka-

**. . .**

_El Koi es un pez poderoso, resistente, valiente, posee muchísimo coraje. Y poder para conseguir lo que desea.  
>También es considerado un signo de amor y amistad.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(*)Pez Luna: El <strong>pez luna<strong> (_**Mola mola**_) es un pez pelágico tetraodontotirforme de la familia Molidae. Es el mayor pez óseo del mundo, con una media de 1.000 kg de peso y con ejemplares que alcanzan más de 3 m de longitud y superan las 2 toneladas. Es una especie__ cosmopolita que habita en aguas tropicales y templadas a lo largo de todo el planeta. Tiene el cuerpo aplastado lateralmente y cuando extiende sus aletas dorsales y ventrales, el pez es tan largo como alto._

_Wuaaaaaaaaaa me inspire realmente mucho, esta historia es para alguien especial espero de corazon que le guste trate de ponerle mucho empeño Para ti Anzu Evans que me das mucho apoyo eres lo maximo 3_

_Espero que te guste :D  
>Y ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE LES GUSTE A CUALQUIERA QUE LEA, lo hago porque me encanta espero que comenten amo, leer lo que tengan que decirme.<em>

_Gracias, cambio y fuera GabbyLuna _


End file.
